Game Over, Dude
This is the eighth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- “Bye everyone!” Bridgette waved, getting into the time machine to head back to 2008. “Bye Bridgette!” Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper, Tera, and Petrie called, and everybody waved to her, even Cera. Even Cera liked that human. CC Tippy: Tippy wants to know: Does anyone in the Great Valley know who gave Tippy those heart-shaped rocks? Seriously, Tippy would appreciate that. Shortly after Icky’s “elimination” and Bridgette’s return to the future, the 16 remaining dinos were back in their cabins. In the FF girl’s cabin, Ali and Tippy were having a friendly chat, Rita and Myra were talking in their native sharptooth tongue so the others couldn’t understand them. “Cera’s got to pay,” Myra said angrily. “The more I remember that night, the more I feel bad for Spike.” “I know what you mean,” Rita replied. “Cera’s been mean to Chomper before, I heard. I’m on your side Myra.” Myra looked over at Cera and Ducky, who were sharing treestars…which Cera had Ducky collect all by herself. “Pitiful,” Myra muttered in disappointment towards Ducky. LATER THAT NIGHT……… A few of the interns were talking with Chris. “You sure these things are safe?” one intern asked. “Dudes, were on a budget. This will probably bring up the ratings.” “Whatever,” Chef replied. Everybody was holding weird metallic helmets. All of these helmets had cords. And all of the cords were connected to a main computer mainframe. “OK, let’s get this show on the road man,” Chris smiled in his sadistic-type of smile. Chef snuck into the Fighting Flatteeth Boy’s cabin. He rather roughly threw one on each of Littlefoot, Chomper, and Nod’s heads, but they didn’t wake up. Another intern went into the Super Sharpteeth girls’ cabin and put one on Tera and Ruby. A third went into the SS boy’s cabin, putting a helmet on Shorty, Guido, Rory, Rhett, and Petrie. A rather nervous intern entered the FF girls’ cabin, not trying to awake the 6 girls who were inside it currently. Chris, meanwhile, was enjoying a soda. “Aw…the tasty flavor of Fizzy Master.” He then gave the camera a look. “What? The company from the future’s allowing us to have product placement.” Chef and the interns returned. “We got the stupid helmets all set up,” Chef said. “Now what?” Chris let out a chuckle. “Now…..let the game begin.” He flipped a switch. A computerized voice began speaking. “Scanning dino DNA….Virtualization.” Everyone was sleeping throughout this. Soon, they would wake up…. THE NEXT MORNING……….. The 16 remaining players’ eyes slowly opened. After everyone blinked for a few moments, Petrie finally shouted “WHERE ARE WE?!” Suddenly, a giant screen turned on. “Whoa,” everyone screamed, than Chris’ face appeared. “Morning dudes,” he laugh in his minor-psychopathic way. “What’s going on Chris?” Littlefoot asked. “Your next challenge my man,” Chris replied. Everyone looked around at what happened next. “You’re in a video game, players,” Chris laughed. “What’s a video game?” asked Ruby. “It’s sort of like a sleep story that your in control of,” Chris explained Suddenly, flat rocks were digitized in front of Cera, Littlefoot, Ali, Nod, Shorty, Rhett, and Tippy. Little virtual swords appeared in front of Ducky, Petrie, Tera, Guido, and Ruby. Little ray blasters appeared for Chomper, Rita, Myra, and Rory. “What are these for?” Chomper asked. CC Chomper: This challenge was very weird. I mean, in this “ved-Eeoh game” my senses wouldn’t work. I bet humans find these things stupid. Chris kept explaining the rules. “Using those weapons, you must fight each other.” Everyone looked shocked. “But we’re friends!” called Ali. “We wouldn’t hurt or fight each other.” Chris chuckled. “Don’t worry Ali,” Chris replied. “Your bodies aren’t in this video game, just your minds.” The footage suddenly stopped. Chirs walked in front of the camera. “ello viewers, it took us about 30 minutes just to explain the whole concept of video games to them, so we had to cut that part out. The footage then resumed. “Each of you has a life point meter. Every time you’re hit, it goes down. When it reaches 0, the game’s over for you and you will reawaken in the real world. Last team with players still standing wins.” At this point,. The concept of video games sounded fun to the dinos. Suddenly, a big virtual wall emegerged from the ground and separated the FF and SS teams. “Just so this game won’t end in a minute, you have to navigate this game world to find everyone.” Chris said. “And so I can have more time for hair care products” he added mentally. Rory picked up his ray blaster. “How does this work?” he asked. He pressed the button while unintentionally facing Petrie, and a big ray suddenly hit Petrie. Petrie wasn’t hurt, but he started to flicker like whenever a character in a video game takes damage. “Me ok,” Petrie said. “Just don’t do it again Rory,” “Got it,” the fast biter replied. Petrie lost half his life points because of that blast. Players began taking off different paths. “Good luck Rory,” Myra waved to her fellow fast biter. “Hey,” Cera said angrily. “He’s on the other team, you’re supposed to wish us good luck.” Myra fumed a bit. “You’re not even a team player,” she said under her breath, walking off. Meanwhile, Ali and Littlefoot were walking down a path. ”Can you believe all the things we’ve seen for the first time since humans arrived?” Littlefoot commented amazed. “I know,” Ali smiled back at Littlefoot’s face. When Littlefoot turned his head, Ali quickly turned hers. CC Littlefoot: Ali and I have been friends since we first met. I just don’t get why she spends most of her time here with me. Ducky was practicing swinging her virtual blade. “This is heavy, it is, it is,” she commented, using her strength just to keep holding it up. “Never mind that,” Cera replied “we have to make sure we win this challenge.” “But how?” Ducky asked. “Go help our team fight? “No,” Cera chuckled. “That’s too risky. “Let’s just hide here and wait to every one else devirtualizes themselves.” Myra huffed overhearing that while she walked off. CC Myra: I can’t believe that threehorn! The next time we lose, she is so voted off! In the Super Sharpteeth team, Petrie and Rhett were going together. Rory was going by himself, as was Shorty. Tera was helping Guido just so he wouldn’t be picked on again. “We won’t win, it’s 7 on 9,” Guido sighed. “Don’t be a pessimist Guido,” Tera laughed. CC Tera: At least Petrie isn’t negative, even if he can be a fraidy-flyer sometimes. (Giggles a little.) Rhett and Petrie rounded a bend, when Littlefoot and Ali entered the corner of their eyes. “How are we gonna get them?” Rhett asked. “I can hit them from afar, but you’d need get close up.” “Me thinking,” replied Petrie. But then, Ali had seen them. “Let’s get ready,” Ali said in a battle-ready voice. “Uh oh,” Petrie and Rhett said. Ali tossed her flat rock out of her mouth and towards Rhett, it grazed Rhett’s head and took about one-fourth of Rhett’s life points off. The rock than came back like a boomerang. “Awesome!” laughed Ali. “Let’s go,” Petrie called to Rhett. Meanwhile, Chomper and Rita were walking down a tunnel together. “This is sooooo cool Chomper,” Rita laughed, when suddenly they saw 2 flyers nearby. It was Guido and Tera. “On no,” Guido sighed. CC Guido: Ever since Shorty, Rory, and Petrie have started being jerks to me, I’ve really lost self-confidence. “I’ll take em Guido,” Tera laughed. Chomper fired his laser, and the two flyers barely managed to dodge it. “You go find Shorty or Rory,” she advised. Guido nodded and glided off. Myra, meanwhile, was on a higher path. She looked down and saw Cera and Ducky, still in the first virtual room, not doing anything. “That tares it,” she mumbled. She looked ahead, and saw Rory. Suddenly, she had an idea of how to get back at Cera. “Hey Rory,” she called. Rory turned, aiming his blaster, but Myrs quickly said. “Wait, wait, I give up.” “Huh?” asked Rory. Shorty, meanwhile, was in the middle of a battle with Tippy and Nod. “This is bad,” Nod said. Since the 3 were all four-legged flatteeth, they were all using the boomerang rocks. Shorty ran up some digital steps to dodge Tippy’s attack. “Shorty got lucky that time,” Tippy taunted. “We’ll see spiketail,” Shorty laughed. Nod went to attack, but Shorty jumped onto his back. He tossed his rock at Nod at point blank range. The damage did enough to wipe out all of Nod’s life points. In the real world, Nod’s helmet came off automatically. “That felt weird,” commented Nod. “So what now?” she walked out of the Fighting Flatteeth Boy’s cabin, when he saw Chris. “Hey Chris….” Nod began to say, but saw that Chris was completely glued to blow drying his hair. “Nevermind,” Nod said, and walked off to the Mess Hall. In the Rhett and Petrie Vs. Ali and Littlefoot fight, Petrie was nearly out of lifeponts. Rhett managed to get a direct hit on Littlefoot, wiping him out. “all right Rhett!” cheered Petrie. But cheering on his teammate distracted him enough for Ali to attack him head on. “Ah man…” Petrie muttered. Rhett was about to attack Ali, but even though it was just a game, he couldn’t do it. CC Rhett: I can’t hit Ali, she wouldn’t like me then…right? Ali giggled a little at Rhett, then hit him with the rock. Now only 12 players were still in the world. Tera meanwhile, was having trouble with Chomper and Rita. It was a bad idea to face them head-on, so she tried to flee. “You can’t get away Tera,” Chomper called playfully. “Us sharpteeth are as great hunters here as we are in real life.” Tera tried to fly in a zig-zag pattern, but Rita managed to get a good laser blast in. “Darn it,” Tera said. Chomper and Rita gave each other a hi-5 as they won. “What next?” asked Rita. In the entrance hall, Ducky and Cera were still staying put. “I really think we should help our team, I do, I do,” Ducky commented. “And risk being defeated, no way,” Cera said in return. Ducky thought that this was part of the alliance, so she stayed put. “What’s going on Myra?” Rory asked. “Look, I want to take Cera down, and I can tell you where to find her, she’s getting on my nerves.” Rory thought about this for a second, if this was anyone else on the Fighting Flatteeth team, he would think it was a trap, but for some special reason….he trusted Myra. “Sure, I’ll help ya get Cera back,” Rory laughed. As the two fast biters began to take off, Rory noticed something. It was something that Chris explained was called a “powerup,” Rory walked over to it, and suddenly a computerized voice said. “Super Blast collected. It automatically destroys every opposing team member in sight.” “This sounds awesome,” Rory said. Tippy managed to take down Shorty. “Darn it,” Shorty complained as he returned to the real world. “Don’t underestimate Tippy,” the spiketail laughed successfully. She soon met up with Ali, Chomper, and Rita. “So what comes next?” Ali asked. “Tippy doesn’t know,” Tippy replied. “Maybe we should head back into the Entrance Hall.” Chomper nodded, and the 4 set off. The were ahead of Rory and Myra…..neither was aware of what the other group was doing. Ruby meanwhile had no luck finding anyone the entire game. “This challenge was boring, boring was this challenge,” she sighed, when suddenly she bumped into Guido. “Agh!” shouted Guido. “Shh…it’s me,” Ruby whispered to Guido. “Oh thank goodness. Ruby, it’s just you,” Guido panted in relief. Then, they saw Rory walking with Myra. “What’s she doing here?” Ruby called suddenly. “Myra is one the other team, isn’t she?” Rory explained the situation. “Selling out a teammate, well, we’ll come with ya.” Guido laughed, and the 4 took off. Back in the entrance hall, Cera and Ducky saw Tippy, Rita, Chomper, and Ali arrive. “Where have you been?” Ali complained. Ali still hadn’t forgiven Cera for the incident in episode 5. “Using good strategy,” Cera replied. “Looks like we’re gonna win,” Chomper smiled. Suddenly, they heard Myra’s voice say, “She’s in here.” Everyone turned in time to see Rory charging up the Super Blast. Myra’s vengeful smiled turned into a shocked expression to see her ENTIRE team in the entrance hall. “Oh, crud..” Myra said. He scheme went array completely. She didn’t want this. Try as they might, Rory’s blast was large and Ali, Cera, Chomper, Ducky, Tippy, and Rita’s life point counts all hit zero. In the real-world, everyone was wide-eyed. “Tippy can’t believe it,” Tippy said in shock. “Myra betrayed us!” In the game, Myra sighed, everything had went wrong. "Hey! Yugioh reference!" Chris laughed Myra then hit herself with her own sword, devirtualizing herself and ending the game. Rory, Guido, and Ruby jumped up in victory, though Rory felt bad about Myra. “The Super Sharpteeth win!” Chris called as the final 3 SS teammates returned back to the valley. “Fighting Flatteeth, looks like you have to vote someone off.” Myra tried to explain the situation. CC Ali: I just can’t believe that fast biter. CC Rita: Though Chomper is awesome, Myra was one of my closest friends in the Mysterious Beyond. I’m siding with her. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…… 6 of the Fighting Flatteeth looked fine, while Myra and Cera exchanged mad glances, and Ducky looked nervous. “Well, after a day of pure relaxation for me, it’s time for the fear-inducing Sweet Bubble Ceremony,” Chris laughed. “I only have 8 sweet bubbles of safety on this plate. If you don’t receive a sweet bubble, you must walk the Tunnel of Shame, and you can never ever ever come back.” Everyone gulped. “Ali.” Chirs said, and the girl longneck collected her prize. “Rita…..Littlefoot….Tippy….Nod…..Chomper.” Every dinosaur whose name was called looked relieved. Chomper and Rita let the others eat their sweet bubbles. Down to Ducky, Myra, and Cera. “The next name I’m going to call is………..Ducky,” Chris announced. Ducky smiled, but looked a little scared. “Cera, Myra, down to you…” Chirs commented. The threehorn and fast biter exchanged angry glances. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……………………………Cera.” Cera laughed, as Myra looked angry. “Tunnel of Shame time for you,” Cera laughed. Myra huffed and began to walk towards the tunnel. As Myra was about to walk out, she turned and faced Cera and Ducky. “I may be out of the game,” Myra said. “But I promise…I’ll make sure you pay for everything you’ve done cera,” she vowed. Cera didn’t look scared. Myra turned to Ducky. “Ducky…get out of that alliance while you can. She’s just using you.” Ducky gulped. CC Ducky: Cera doesn’t use me. We’re friends, we are, we are. (looks unsure.) As Myra was about to walk away, she heard Rory call “Wait up!””Bye Rory,” Myra smiled at the male fast biter. Suddenly…Rory gave her a big kiss! “See you in the near future,” Rory waved. Tippy, Rita, and Ali awed at this. Tippy and Ali now felt bad about voting her off. CC Ali: Cera will pay, Myra. We promise. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes